


Josh is a Shirt Stealer.

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Basketball, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:50:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: Tyler has a basketball game in three hours and a practice before that and he /can't find his damn shirt/.





	Josh is a Shirt Stealer.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff fluff.

Tyler rummaged through his drawer, before letting out a frustrated noise and slamming the drawer shut. Piles of clothes lay strewn around his room. Drawers were overturned, socks were scattered, and he still couldn't find what he was looking for.

He had a basketball game later that day, and last minute practice before that, and he had no idea where his shirt was. Tyler needed his team shirt, they didn't have any spares.

Tyler huffed, haphazardly shoving everything back in its place.

"Josh!" He yelled out.

"What?!" Called back his boyfriend from downstairs.

"Have you seen my shirt?"

There was a small pause, "Which shirt?"

Tyler frowned a little, suspicious, "My basketball shirt. You know I have a game later."

Footsteps thudded up the stairs and then a slightly guilty looking Josh appeared in the doorway.

He was wearing Tyler's shirt, but Tyler couldn't be angry when Josh looked so adorable in it. On Tyler it was a little big, coming down to mid-thigh, but on Josh it reached his knees.

"I didn't think you needed it yet..." Josh said softly, sounding almost child-like.

Tyler chuckled quietly, "I have practice. You can steal one of my other shirts but yeah, I need that one."

Josh pouted, but took the shirt off and passed it over. Tyler smiled at him, tossing him one of his other shirts.

"You wanna come watch practice?"

Josh's face lit up with a bright smile and he nodded. Tyler grinned, "come on then."


End file.
